100 Word Robin Prompt
by horseloveringod
Summary: 100 Word Robin Prompt. This is my first story, but I'm always working on improving my writing, so what better way then to do 100 stories! All or most based around the Boy Wonder himself. Most with the Young Justice team, some without. Feel free to leave a review and suggest a plot line for my next word!
1. Chapter 1

_**1. Laugh**_

_**2. Love**_

_**3. Drive**_

_**4. Memory **_

_**5. Light **_

_**6. Dark **_

_**7. Heaven **_

_**8. Innocence **_

_**9. Seeking Solace **_

_**10. Breathe Again **_

_**11. Relaxation **_

_**12. Insanity **_

_**13. Misfortune **_

_**14. Smile **_

_**15. Silence **_

_**16. Questioning **_

_**17. Blood**_

_**18. Rainbow **_

_**19. Gray **_

_**20. Fortitude **_

_**21. Vacation **_

_**22. Mother Nature **_

_**23. Cat **_

_**24. No Time **_

_**25. Trouble Lurking **_

_**26. Tears **_

_**27. Foreign **_

_**28. Sorrow **_

_**29. Happiness **_

_**30. Under the Rain **_

_**31. Flowers **_

_**32. Night **_

_**33. Expectations **_

_**34. Stars **_

_**35. Hold My Hand **_

_**36. Precious Treasure **_

_**37. Eyes **_

_**38. Abandoned **_

_**39. Dreams **_

_**40. Rated **_

_**41. Teamwork **_

_**42. Standing Still **_

_**43. Dying **_

_**44. Two Roads**_

_**45. Illusion **_

_**46. Family **_

_**47. Creation **_

_**48. Childhood **_

_**49. Stripes **_

_**50. Breaking the Rules **_

_**51. Sport **_

_**52. Deep in Thought **_

_**53. Keeping a Secret **_

_**54. Tower **_

_**55. Waiting **_

_**56. Danger Ahead **_

_**57. Sacrifice **_

_**58. Kick in the Head **_

_**59. No Way Out **_

_**60. Rejection **_

_**61. Fairy Tale **_

_**62. Magic **_

_**63. Do Not Disturb **_

_**64. Multitasking **_

_**65. Horror **_

_**66. Traps **_

_**67. Playing the Melody **_

_**68. Hero **_

_**69. Annoyance **_

_**70. 67% **_

_**71. Obsession **_

_**72. Mischief Managed **_

_**73. I Can't **_

_**74. Are You Challenging Me?**_

_**75. Mirror **_

_**76. Broken Pieces **_

_**77. Test **_

_**78. Drink **_

_**79. Starvation **_

_**80. Words **_

_**81. Pen and Paper **_

_**82. Can You Hear Me? **_

_**83. Heal **_

_**84. Out Cold **_

_**85. Spiral **_

_**86. Seeing Red **_

_**87. Food **_

_**88. Pain **_

_**89. Through the Fire **_

_**90. Triangle **_

_**91. Drowning **_

_**92. All That I Have **_

_**93. Give Up **_

_**94. Last Hope **_

_**95. Advertisement **_

_**96. In the Storm **_

_**97. Safety First **_

_**98. Puzzle **_

_**99. Solitude **_

_**100. Break Away **_


	2. Laugh

_**1. Laugh**_

Gunshots blasted through the air, sounds of a fight echoing around the old warehouse. A creepy cackle filled the air, causing more gunshots to ring out. Robin flipped around the fight, birdarangs flying as he took down thugs. He was with his team, Young Justice, and they had been given the assignment from Batman to track down a drug smuggling ring. They where 'not to engage,' as per Batman's instructions, but of course that hadn't worked out.

Kid Flash, or KF as Robin likes to call him, was supposed to be hiding. But he picked the wrong place to hide, and one of the thugs had literally tripped over him. So now they where in a fire fight with a drug dealer and his thugs. Robin cast a quick glance around, noting his team seamed to be handling the thugs, so he took off after the leader. He decided to dub the leader 'stub face,' because he had a really flat face. They played cat and mouse for a while, though Robin was the cat the whole time. He could trip 'stub face' up, who would stumble, get off a couple shots into the air, before getting back up and running.

He let loose another cackle, 'stub face' whipping around and spraying bullets into the air. "Show yourself!" He screamed, his breaths sharp and voice panicky. The cackle sounded again, the noise bouncing off the walls, causing 'stub face' to spray another round of bullets around. He pulled the trigger again when another cackle sounded, but just a click was heard. His went wide eyes, chuckling the gun and stammering for a knife. ''Bo.'' 'Stub face' screamed like a little girl, whirling around just to earn a swift punch to the face. Robin cackled again when the dealer slumped to the ground.

The red and black hero flipped back into the warehouse after cuffing 'stub face'. ''Dude! Where you been!" KF asked, skidding to a halt in front of the boy wonder. "Relax KF. I went after 'stub face'." Robin waved a hand around, signaling it wasn't a big deal. "Dude! You gave him a nickname without me!" He whined, pulling a pouty face. Robin chuckled, throwing an arm around KF's shoulders. "Well, you where to busy getting tripped over to give him one." He said, punching him lightly in the arm. KF puffed, "You just left us here to take down these guys." He said indignantly, trying to change the subject from his mess up. Robin let a cackle fall from his lips again, rolling his eyes underneath his mask before speaking. "Well, it looks like you guys had it handled." He said, gesturing to the groups of unconscious, tied up thugs.

A little while later the cops showed up, the Young Justice team already gone, and found a huge pile of unconscious thugs inside the warehouse, the dealer mumbling something about a creepy laugh from hell.


	3. Love

_**2. Love**_

Dick Grayson knew what love is. He loved, and was loved, by his parents. He loves the circus he grew up in, and all the performers. He loves Zitka, and Alfred. He loves Bruce, and living in the manor. Robin knows what love is. He loves his team. He loves fighting crime. He loves the Justice League and he loves Batman. He loves laughing with KF after they pull a prank, and he loves sparring with Conner or Kalder.

But there is something special about the love he has for Bruce. He's never really sure if he loves him more then he loved, or loves, his parents, but he knows it's there. Bruce is never really sure how to show Dick he loves him though. Usually it's a little 'good job,' or a pat on the shoulder. Dick has grown to love those though, and knows exactly what they mean coming from Bruce.

There are moments that Robin begins to doubt though. When his hands are bound tightly behind his back, with rope that doesn't have any give. When his feet are in the same predicament as well, and he's lying on a cold cement floor. His costume is pretty ripped, and half of his mask it torn. Blood soaked the ground as maniac laughter rang through warehouse.

It had been a simple day on patrol. The sky was pretty clear, leading to a pretty beautiful night, even if it was Gotham. There hadn't been much activity, so Batman and Robin had split up. The Joker was supposed to be in Arkham, but apparently the guards had neglected to inform Batman he escaped. But that was probably because they where trying to control the riot that had broken out right before he escaped. Neither of the Dynamic Duo knew that though, and so Robin had asked to split up. He had been swinging through Gotham, letting the wind whip at his jet black hair as he flew through the sky. He was forced to stop a couple times to break up a couple muggings, but other then that it had been really quiet. Honestly, it was to quiet, but he hadn't wanted to believe that.

Which was why he was in the situation he was currently in. He had stopped to break up a mugging when a thug had stepped out of no-where and hit him in the back of the head with a baseball bat. He awoke a little while later, tied up with a pounding headache. The Joker had spent a while with him, the crowbar being the reason for the rips in his uniform and the blood on the ground. Robin was pretty sure he had a punctured lung, if the blood he was coughing up had anything to do with it. "Batman is coming, and your gonna regret this." He managed to say, before coughing again. The Joker let out a hooting laugh, doubling over before speaking. "You honestly believe Daddy-Bats is still coming to get you? No. He's disappointed that you got yourself caught, and thinks you deserve whatever punishment I give you." He spat out, landing another hit of the crowbar to Robin's small frame. He bit back a yelp, refusing to give the Joker the satisfaction of hearing him cry. "Aww. The little birdy won't sing for me?" The Joker said, faking a sad face.

Robin coughed harshly again, blood spilling from between his lips. The Joker looked at his watch before slinging the crowbar over his shoulder. "Well, I gotta run! See ya around kid!" He called before turning and walking off, the blood covered crowbar clutched in his hand. Thoughts ran through Robin's head. 'He's right. Batman isn't gonna come save me. He doesn't love me.' He knew the words weren't true, but his subconscious was messing with him. His mind faded a little, the blood loss pulling him under. Right before he passed out he saw a big black shadow running towards him. Strong, kevlar plated arms hovered over him. "Easy Robin." Came a deep, gruff voice. His eyes pealed open, an audible sigh of relief coming over him when he was who was in front of him. "You came." Was barely a whisper from Robin's mouth. "Of course I did. I'de never leave my partner behind." Batman said, his tone gruff, but Robin could tell it was full of worry. He felt his hands and feet being untied before his small frame was wrapped in Batman's cape and picked up gently. It was that moment he knew he would be okay. That Bruce would never leave him, and that he was loved.


	4. Drive

_**3. Drive**_

Robin had been learning to drive since he was 8 and started working with Batman. Usually it was his motorcycle he drove though, because Batman never let him drive the bat-mobile. But he of course knew how, because that was something Batman had made him learn. Which led to their current predicament.

KF had been spending the night at the manor, and Alfred had allowed the boys to watch some movies. So of course they put in a horror movie that they spent the entire night laughing over. "And that time where he ran into the room with a knife and roared and everyone went running, screaming their heads off." Robin said, buckled over in laughter as the forgotten movie played in the back ground. "Or when he was running through the yard screaming and no one got in the running car to leave. They all ran back into the house." Wally pointed out, rolling across the floor in laughter. Alfred had made his famous chocolate chip cookies, which was why the boys where on a sugar high at the moment.

Wally rolled over, bright red hair falling softly in his face as he tried to stifle his giggles. "What if we took the Bat-mobile for a drive?" He said, keeping his voice low as he giggled. Dick's eyes got really wide as he shook his head. "Dude, do you wanna get us killed!" He hissed through clenched teeth. Wally sat up, chuckling softly still. "What. Don't think you can drive it?" He said, crossing his arms over his chest. Robin glared at him, mimicking his posture. "Of course I can drive it." Wally rolled his eyes. "I bet you can't." Robin glared at him. "I can to." "Can not." "Can to." "Prove it." Robin bit his lip, thinking it over in his head for a moment before nodding. "Fine. One lap around Gotham and that's it." He said, crossing his arms back over his chest. A huge smile spread across Wally's face as he stood up, dragging Dick behind him and towards the bat-cave.

Dick sure was glad that Bruce was at a party, which was why Wally was allowed to stay the night, because he was seriously reconsidering saying he would drive the bat-mobile. He stood in front of the car dressed in his full Robin outfit, his arms crossed in front of him as KF bounced around him, also in costume. "Come on dude. You said we could." Robin glared at him for a moment before snatching the keys and stomping towards the driver seat. He opened the door, slipping in as KF got in the passenger seat. "Put your seat belt on." Robin growled, clipping his on before starting the engine. KF glared at Robin for a moment before complying. The car roared to life, the engine rumbling loudly. Robin was sure Alfred had been notified as soon as they had come into the batcave, so he knew they didn't have much time.

"Here goes nothing." He murmured. One foot sat on the clutch as the other sat on the gas. He roared the car, squealing the tires as they darted from the cave. KF gave a woop of excitement as they roared from the manor, Robin's knuckles white as he tried to keep the beast of a car on the road. He skidded around a corner, eliciting another squeal from KF. Robin mumbled under his breath as he tried to keep the car on the road. "This was a bad idea." His eyes danced across the road as they roared down the street, trying his best to ignore the laughing KF in the passenger seat. KF's laughter soon died down though, when they had skidded around a corner on the streets of Gotham and almost ran into a car, but the car ended up in the ditch before they collided. KF got really nervous, "Slow down Rob!" He yelled. "I'm trying!" Robin shouted back, swerving around another corner.

Both boys shouted when Robin lost control of the car when they turned an icy corner. The bat-mobile flipped a few times, throwing the boys around inside the car before landing on it's hood. The boys dangled from their seat belts, dazed and disoriented. Robin rubbed his head, tilting it so he could see KF. His vision was a little blurry though, and he felt something wet across his face. His hand traveled up, touching his head before pulling it away. Blood. He groaned gently, tilting his head so he could see KF out of his non-bloody eye. "KF." He hissed, his trained eyes scanning over his friend. When KF didn't move Robin started to freak out, until he heard a groan from his friend. "You okay KF." He asked carefully, reaching down and unbuckling himself.

He slammed into the crunched roof of the bat-mobile, groaning as he pulled himself off the ground. He started towards KF when he heard him speak. "No not feeling the aster." Robin let a soft chuckle fall from his lips before he unbuckled KF and pulled him from the bat-mobile. Robin checked KF over quickly, noting he probably had a concussion, but nothing else looked injured. A few cop cars pulled up, leading Robin and KF to where they are now. Which is GCPD headquarters. In a cell. Waiting for Batman to arrive and bale them out.

Both boys cringed when the front doors of the GCPD slammed open. Batman stormed in, turning towards the first officer he saw, his voice deathly deep. "Where are they." The officer's arm snapped towards the second floor. Batman's cape twirled behind him as he walked up the stairs and over to a bared cage. Two pairs of masked and goggled eyes turned towards Batman as he loomed over the door, growling at an officer who was trying to unlock the door. "What. Where. You. Thinking." He said, voice deep and menacing. Both boys cringed, looking away before Robin spoke softly. "I was just showing KF I could drive the bat-mobile." He said softly. Batman growled, "We'll discuss this later." He gritted out. The boys walked from the cell, Batman exchanging a few words with Commissioner Gordon before following the boys out.

Back at the batcave, Robin and KF stood to attention as Batman layed into them. "How dare you take the bat-mobile out without me. You could of killed someone." He growled, his voice low and venomous. The boys stood still, taking the lashing. "Robin you know better. You could of killed KF by pulling this stunt." He growled out. Robin flinched at that, but stayed silent. KF was about to pipe up but a dangerous batglare silenced him. "You both are suspended from hero duties until further notice. And you'll be cleaning the batcave with a toothbrush." He growled out. Both boys nodded. Batman dismissed KF, who shot a sorrowful glance towards Robin before heading into the changing room. Batman turned towards Robin, his eyes glancing him over before a soft sigh escaped him. "Are you injured." He questioned. Robin looked up, slight confusion on his features before he answered. "Just a light concussion." Batman nodded. He pulled his cowl down, running a hand over his face before sighing softly. "You could of killed yourself Robin." His voice was pretty soft as he spoke, and Robin looked at him, slight shock over his features. He bit his lip, looking at Batman as he spoke again. "I can't loose you." Batman, no, Bruce's words where soft, and Robin looked up at him before flinging himself into Bruce's arms, hugging him with all his might. "I can't loose you either."


	5. Memory

_**4. Memory **_

It had been a long day. It started out waking up early, throat sore and coughs racking his body. But Dick hid it well, slipping out to school for the day. It had been a pretty simple day. Trolling Artemis, hiding feeling sick, acing a math test, and punching a bully. He was pretty glad he went to school, if only to hang out with Babs, aka Barbara Gordon. Dick wasn't feeling well, at all, but he kept hiding it, knowing Bruce would bench Robin until he was better. He pushed through the school day, a pounding headache resounding in his head.

He slipped into the car when Alfred picked him up. "How was school young master?" Alfred inquired. Dick slipped on a fake smile. "Pretty good. I trolled Artemis, and aced a math test." Alfred let out a soft chuckle. "Very well." Dick leaned into the seat, closing his eyes as he let the cold leather soak into him. They arrived at Wayne Manor in no time, and Dick grabbed his backpack, jumping from the car. He immediately regretted the movement though, because a wave of nausea hit him. He groaned, stumbling a little before dropping his back pack. His lungs flared up, causing him to fall into a coughing fit, heaving for air as he choked on coughs. He tripped and fell over, his breaths short, with beads of sweet pooling on his forehead. "Master Dick!" Was the last thing Dick heard before he fell unconscious.

Bruce had ran outside as soon as he heard Alfred yell. "What happened?" He asked, kneeling down beside Dick's unconscious form. "I'm not sure Master Bruce. Be just passed out after exiting the car." Alfred said, his usually strict voice laced with worry. Bruce's hand touched Dick's forehead gently, pulling back immediately. "He's burning up." He carefully slipped his strong arms under Dick's small frame, picking him up and holding him securely to his chest. Bruce walked as quickly as he could towards the batcave, Alfred not far behind him.

Dick's small frame lay in the med-bay of the batcave, an IV hooked to his arm and an oxygen mask over his face. Bruce didn't look much like the batman at the moment though, his eyes tired and hair frazzled as he sat next to the bed. Dick's heart monitor beeped steadily in the background, assuring Bruce Dick was alive. "Why would he hide this from us?" Bruce asked, his voice tired and weary. "I'm not sure Master Bruce. I'm sure he knew something was wrong." Alfred said gently, placing a worn hand on Bruce's shoulder before exiting the room.

Bruce figured out Dick a bad case of the flu. And to top it off, a serious case of pneumonia. Bruce took a deep breath, his eyes traveling to the IV pumping fluids and antibiotics into Dick's system. Hours went by with Bruce never leaving Dick's side, his eyes traveling over the boy, remembering just how young he was. It was hard to remember he was just a 13 year old boy, his skills and maturity outweighing the face he was still a child. A child that has been through more then most people would in a lifetime, but a child nonetheless. Bruce ended up falling asleep in the chair beside the boy, his large hand still gently clasped around Dick's small one.

It was hours later, the dawn of the day already starting to approach before Dick started to stir. His eyes blinked blearily open as he fought off his tiredness. He immediately noticed the oxygen mask and moved to remove it with a tired arm, but stopped when he felt something on his hand. His head turned slightly to the side so he could see what it was. He froze, a soft smile slipping over his features as he stared at the sight in front of him. There Bruce sat, half slouched over in slumber, his hand a mess and suit wrinkled to kingdom come. Dick's eyes traveled to his hand, which was invisible, clasped beneath Bruce's large hands. He smiled, moving to sit up before a groan escaped him at the movement.

The movement and noise aroused Bruce, who woke with a start before his eyes darted to Dick, a soft smile spreading over his face when he saw he was awake. "Hey Dickiebird." He said softly, standing up before pushing a few stray hairs from Dick's face. Dick motioned to the oxygen mask, which Bruce removed gently. "Hey Bruce. What happened." He asked. Bruce cringed at the weakness in his voice, but answered softly. "You put yourself in quite a position. Hiding the flu and pneumonia from me." Ir was Dick's turn to cringe, shrugging softly. "Didn't know it was this bad." He paused for a moment. "Hw long was I out?" Bruce huffed, glancing at a clock before speaking. "About 17 hours." Dick's eyes widened for a moment before he tilted his head away, a sheepish look on his face.

Bruce sighed softly, gently tilting Dick's head back towards him. "I'm not mad at you Dickie. Just tell me next time you don't feel well, alright?" Dick nodded softly, his bright blue eyes shimmering with tears. He sat up, flinging himself at Bruce. Strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him close, both boys silent as Dick held onto his father. Yeah, this was a memory he wouldn't forget.

~~~ So, what do you guys think? I'de love to hear opinions on the stories. ^^ Any suggestions for future words will be taken into consideration as well. Thanks!


	6. Light

5. Light

(Nightwing, age 22)

Dick and Bruce hadn't talked in a long time. And when they did, harsh comments or aggressive language was the only communication tool used. Richard Grayson was never seen in Gotham anymore, and it was rare for a Nightwing appearance in Gotham as well. Whenever Batman and Nightwing saw each other, it was all business. Who did what. What evidence did you find. That type of stuff.

Nightwing still hung out with his brothers though, just never around Bruce. He loved helping Tim with homework, or following Jason around town, making sure he didn't kill someone. He even loved spending time with Damian, even if he usually got a mouthful of 'unhand me Grayson' whenever he touched the kid, or a birdarang flung his direction. He enjoyed hanging out with his dysfunctional family though, and cherished every moment.

But days in Bludhaven had become harder. Long nights out a Nightwing, followed by hard days working as a detective, he didn't have much time for anything else. He rarely slept, and his injuries took longer to heal. He never ate what he should in a day, causing him to feel weaker and loose a few pounds. He honestly didn't look to good, but most people didn't say much. The occasional 'having trouble sleeping' or 'you look like hell Grayson' was heard at work, but a quick flash of a smile and a couple words usually directed their attention elsewhere.

It was getting harder and harder to flash that smile though. Or pretend everything was alright. He was broken from never talking to his father in everything but blood. He would never admit it, but he missed him with everything in him. He needed a light. Something to pull him from the dark world around. He was becoming so much like Batman, someone he never wanted to be. He respected the man, but he could never be what the city needed Batman to be.

Which led to this particular day. It had been a rough week, with quite a few crazies out and about over the past few night, leading to Nightwing not making it home until about 5am. Which let him stitch up any injuries before getting an hour of sleep and going to work. He was wearing himself thin, and if he didn't get some help, he would fall. He had just made it home from work, having dealt with a double homicide, the victims leaving behind a couple older kids. It brought back painful memories of his parents, but he had kept it together, not wanting to talk about it to his colleagues. So he now lay in his bed, completely exhausted, both mentally and physically, and close to his breaking point.

Bruce had been nervous for Dick over the last few weeks. He had heard about all the attacks in the city over the last few days, and with Dick's job, he knew he couldn't be getting much sleep. Granted he wasn't one to talk, having lived off coffee and an hour of sleep before, but he knew it wasn't healthy, especially for someone as young as Dick. He set the newspaper he had been reading down, taking another sip of his coffee. He had just got off work, and Alfred had Tim and Damian in town, and Jason was at his apartment, so he was alone at the Manor with his thoughts.

He ran a calloused hand through his hair, leaning over with a soft huff as he thought about Dick. He hated not talking to the kid, no, man, he used to spend so much time with. His thoughts traveled back to times when Dick would come bouncing into his study when he got back from school, chattering about his day just to get a smile onto Bruce's face. Or when he and Batman where kicking butt, and he would quip silly little remarks, causing the villains to groan and an almost invisible smile to appear on Bruce's face. He remember when Dick would be upset about something from school, or get injured as Robin, and Bruce was always there to catch him when he fell. Dick was his light and Bruce was Dicks.

Bruce flinched a little when he remembered the last time him and Dick spoke. Well, it wasn't really speaking to each other, it was more like yelling. Dick was yelling at Bruce for a tracker he had found on his gear, saying he wasn't a kid anymore and he didn't need to be babysat. But Bruce had insisted he was right, and that it was just for Dick's protection. Neither side had conceded and the conversation ended with Dick storming from the manor.

Bruce held his cell phone in his hand, knowing he needed to try and repair the damage he had done to the boy, but not sure where to start. With a frustrated sigh he stood up, heading towards the gym to let of some steam. He froze when his phone rang, turning it over and looking at the collar ID. "Dick." He breathed, clicking the phone and holding it up to his ear. "Bruce." Was all he heard before the line went dead again. Bruce stood stock still for a moment, staring at the phone in his hand. Dick's voice sounded weak and worn, and it kind of scared Bruce. He rushed to grab his jacked and keys, heading for the garage before his doorbell rang.

He turned around, taking a couple breaths before walking over and opening it. The sight in front of him scared him. It was Dick, but he looked so worn. He was quite a few pounds less then when he last saw him, with bags under his eyes and a frown on his lips. He was leaning more to one side then the other, favoring a leg from what he presumed was an injury. His eyes where the most nerve wracking though. The usually bright, vibrant blue eyes where dull, with a gently shimmer of unshed tears. "Dick." Bruce breathed out, his voice soft and sad. Dick bit his lip, shifting a moment before taking a couple steps into the manor, a slight limp noticeable in his step. His old, bubbly demeanor gone as he shifted, his eyes set on the floor.

Bruce shut the door softly, turning to Dick before offering him some tea. Dick shook his head, turning towards Bruce and hesitating. Bruce knew what the kid needed though. He didn't need the rough and tumble Batman. He didn't need the mentor, or the instructor. He needed his father. Bruce opened his arms softly, bracing himself as Dick's arms latched around him, his chest heaving quietly as he held onto his father. Bruce let a gently smile slip onto his face as he held his son in everything but blood. No matter how bad this kid was broken, he knew he could be his light.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

What do you guys think about this chapter? If you can't tell already, I like daddybats and fluff. So sue me. And, this is the first time I've written Nightwing, so hopefully it turned out okay. ^^

Anyways, let me know what you think and drop a suggestion for the next word. Thanks!

~~A special thanks to GaredBattlespike for your lovely review, and thanks to the people who have favorited and followed the story as well!


	7. Dark

6. Dark

~~Warning~~Death Fic~~Don't Like, Don't Read~~

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Darkness was always something Gotham was used to. It brooded darkness around every corner, and in every alleyway. It was the city's food, and it fueled the fires of crime lords and drug runners. The darkness was something Batman used though. He used the darkness to scare out the rats that lived in it. He became the embodiment of darkness, to rid the streets of it. Bruce had been turning darker and darker as he got older. He became more violent and less sympathetic. His image ran terror through the hearts of every criminal in Gotham. And if it didn't to begin with, they would surely learn.

But a light had sprouted deep within Bruce. The very beginning was when he witnessed Richard Grayson's parents fall to their deaths. When he watched the trapeze ropes snap and the terror on their faces, before their bodies slammed into the ground. His heart wrenched for the boy, who screamed for his parents from atop the trapeze, scrambling down and over to them, their blood soaking his uniform. Bruce had comforted the boy though, and held him close, keeping him from the broken bodies of his parents. That moment he knew what he needed to do. He needed to save Richard. Keep him from traveling down the path that he took, and loosing himself to the darkness.

It took a while after Richard had moved into the Manor before Bruce saw his personality bloom. He was becoming a bright young child, who could still laugh and joke. One who didn't let the dying of his parents light to kill his as well. A child who would run into the manor after school, and the mere sound of his bright banter with Alfred would bring a soft smile to Bruce's face. Richard was Bruce's light. The thing that slowly fanned the flame of goodness in his heart. Sure, he was still terrifying to the criminals of Gotham, but to a little boy who had lost everything, he was his everything. So Batman started to pull from his destructive faze. He took less wild actions, and planned more. He put himself in less danger, so he knew he would always make it back to the boy who brought so much joy into his life.

Alfred had noticed it as well. It started with little things. Such as the gently smile that would appear on Bruce's face when the boy was talking, or when he would inquire about how Dick was doing with school. It soon became more noticeable though, especially after Dick became Robin. Bruce was always training him, making sure he was protected and wouldn't be put in danger. They would come home from missions, and Bruce would have a few bullet wounds, but Dick wouldn't have a scratch on him, chattering about how Bruce had jumped on him and saved him from a group of thugs he hadn't see. Alfred always got comfort in that, even if he didn't want Richard out there with Bruce, that Bruce would do anything to keep the boy safe.

Which is why this day had some at a shock to Alfred when he saw the car pull in, Bruce slowly exiting the bat-mobile, a small bundle wrapped in his cape and nestled in his strong arms. It had been a normal day in Gotham. The usual attempted muggings, murders, break-ins, and rapes. There had been no word of any villains breaking out, or new ones popping up. It had been some simple street punk, who thought he could bring down the bat. The gun had been raised, and a bullet fired. Bruce was dodging when a small figure flew in front of him, the bullet slamming into the small frame and throwing him to the ground. Robin had seen the punk with the gun, and acted upon instinct. He couldn't watch another parent die, he had already seen two leave him, and he couldn't let another do the same.

So he did what he thought was necessary, jumping without a grappling hook, right in front of Batman. He had felt the bulled hit the side of his chest and help slam him into the ground, but surprisingly it didn't really hurt. He lay still, the sounds fists hitting flesh in the background as Batman quickly knocked the street punk out. Robin's bright eyes fluttered a little behind his mask, shifting softly so Batman was in his vision when he knelt down next to him. A few harsh coughs later and blood was dripping from the side of his mouth, the bullet having torn through a lung. "Bru...ce." He managed to say before he was hushed. "Easy there chum. You're going to be fine. Alfred will fix you right up." Batman said, his usually gruff and dangerous tone soft, with a gently quiver of fear. "I...couldn't...see ano...ther parent die..." Dick said weakly, a few more harsh coughs tearing from his lungs before a couple shaky breaths came from him and he stilled. "No...Richard you stay with me you hear. Stay with me." Batman quickly took Robin into his arms, folding his cape around the small frame and running towards the bat-mobile.

By the time he made it to the batcave, he knew the boy was gone. His heart had stopped seven minutes ago, and he knew he couldn't bring him back. Alfred's heart dropped when Bruce stepped from the vehicle with the small bundle in his arms. Whenever Bruce brought Dick home like that, he was always rushing towards the medbay, telling Alfred what was wrong and asking how he could help. But Alfred knew this was different. There was no rush, no glimmer of hope. Bruce laid the body softly onto a medbay table, leaving his cape protectively wrapped around the boy. "I failed." Those two words where ones Alfred never wanted to hear from Bruce, and they broke his heart. He held it together until he left a broken father with a broken son, pulling himself from the batcave and breaking down in the library.

Batman had broken his one rule later that weak. He found the kid that had killed Robin, and had beat him to death with his bare hands. Criminals heard rumors of Robin's death, and they where presumed true after they found out how dark the bat had gotten over a short span of a couple weeks. The police where hunting him now, like one of the Arkham crazies he would catch. Sometimes the criminals the police found, that Batman found first, where alive. Other times they where no longer breathing. He got darker and darker, blending in more and more with the terrible streets of Gotham, plunging into the darkness and loosing himself before dying years later. The bright light had been snuffed out, and only darkness remained.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I'm sorry. **Hides in a corner.** A deathfic worked wonderfully for 'dark,' so I just had to do it. If you don't like that kind of thing, I hope you read the beginning warning. And, this is my first deathfic, so hopefully it turned out alright. ^^ Other then that, leave a review and let me know what you think! Suggestions for other chapters are always welcome as well. ^^


	8. Heaven

~~Heaven~~ 1/25/15

Sorry about the wait guys! I've been planning this out for a while, but I didn't have time to write it up until this evening. So, hopefully you like it! Feel free to leave a review, because those motivate me to write more! Thanks for reading and have a wonderful week!

~.~.~.~.~.~

Dick really wasn't sure if he believed in an afterlife. Part of him wants to believe in something. He wants to believe his parents are up somewhere, looking down on him with a smile as he swings through Gotham as Robin, or when he brings home a straight A report card. He hopes his parents would smile down from wherever they are, happy about how he is leading his life. He enjoys thinking about seeing them again one day, when he can hug them again, see their huge smiles, and feeling the warmth of their embrace.

But part of him doesn't want their to be an afterlife. He doesn't want to have to look down on the people he leaves behind while they grieve. He doesn't want his parents to have seen him after they first died, or when he messes up. He doesn't want to see Bruce grieving. He doesn't want to see the man he has come to know as a father full of pain and loss, fury rolling off of him. He doesn't want to see Wally's anguish of his best friend being taken away, or the team grieving for their little troll.

But most of the time he doesn't think about it. Most of the time thoughts like that don't float around in his brilliant brain. Days like today those thoughts haven't even flickered anywhere in his brain. School was almost out for the day and he's walking from the main doors of Gotham Academy towards Alfred.

"Dick!" Dick turns around, a large smile slipping onto his face when he spots the owner of the voice that shouted his name walking towards him. "Hey Babs." Dick said, walking over and giving her a quick hug. They where both in high school now, but they still hung out all the time. "I could really use some help with my math homework. Do you have time?" Barbara questioned, tilting her head softly and letting a smile flutter across her lips, her hip jutting softly to the side.

Dick glanced at Alfred, melting at the look on Barbara's face before nodding. "Sure. You wanna come to the manor? I don't know if Bruce will let me go to your house.." He trailed off, his bright blue eyes fluttering to the sky before back towards Barbara. She smiled brightly, "Sounds good." She punched him softly in the arm before running towards Alfred and the car. "Race you!"

Alfred drove the two rowdy teenagers to the manor, listening to their friendly banter. Questions and answers flew between the two, along with the occasional joke or dorky quip from them, usually said by Dick. "We'll be in my room!" Dick called to Alfred and Bruce when they arrived at Wayne Manor, pulling Barbara along with him. They raced up the stairs and into his room, collapsing on the floor in a fit of laughs.

"We should probably get started on that homework you need help with." Dick said once he got his laughing under control, leaning against the side of his bed while he sat on the floor. Barbara sat up softly, her rich red hair pulled into a messy ponytail. "Fine math geek." She held a soft smirk on her face, and Dick chuckled at her jab, more then used to her humor.

The two studied for a while, a comfortable silence settling between the two childhood friends. Occasionally Barbara would speak up, questioning why they would have them work out a problem one way, or if she was doing it right. Dick was always patient though, answering her questions, or working a problem out so she could see how it was supposed to be done.

It was after he answered one of her questions that he was watching her out of the corner of his eye, realizing he might have a crush on her. The way a few stray strands of hair would fall into her face, and she would incessantly blow them out of the way, or tuck them behind her ear, before they would fall back down. Or the way she would rest the end of the pencil against the side of her cheek, or even nibble on the end absentmindedly, her nose scrunching softly in concentration. Even the way her bright eyes shifted across the page entranced Dick.

He had been staring at her for a moment, and his lack of movement caused Barbara to look up. A light blush found it's way across Dick's face as he looked away quickly, pretending he hadn't been staring at the girl sitting on his bed. "You like what you see." She said, a sweet, almost sexy undertone laced in her voice. He froze at those words, turning his head to see Barbara sitting up, a smirk set firmly on her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Uh...um.." Dick trailed off, unsure what to say before he turned back to his school book, shifting uncomfortably. Barbara chuckled softly, looking away from him and continuing her work.

Dick would occasionally glance up at her, but the light blush never really left his face. Quite a few hours later the teens heard Alfred calling from the main floor. "Dinner is ready Master Dick." Dick smiled gently, closing his book. "Coming!" He shouted back. Barbara mimicked his movements, closing her English book before slipping from Dick's bed and standing up, stretching quickly. Dick jumped off his bed, going a quick flip before landing on his feet, flinging his arms into the air before mock bowing, a bright smile on his face. "Come on show-off. Dinner's ready." Barbara said softly, rolling her eyes at his antics.

Dick chuckled softly, following Barbara from his room. The reached the top of the stair case before Barbara suddenly stopped. "Are you okay Babs..." Dick was cut off when she turned around, pressing her soft lips to his. Dick froze for a moment before leaning towards her, returning the kiss as he let his hands snake around her waist. They broke apart a moment later, a light blush covering Dick's face, while Barbara smirked devilishly. "Thanks for the help Boy Wonder." Dick smiled a bright, dopey smile before following Barbara down the stairs and into the kitchen. He wasn't sure if he believed in heaven, but he sure felt like he was in it.

~.~.~.~.~

Bruce had been wondering why Dick had a dopey smile the whole time they where eating dinner, but he decided he would find out soon. An hour later he sat in the Batcave, his hands clasped together and resting under his chin as the video of Dick and Barbara kissing played on the screen. 'I'm gonna have to have a talk with them.' Bruce thought, a creepy, small smirk slipping onto his face.


End file.
